Drawing FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional elevational view of a representative roadway vehicle "V" conventionally equipped with at least one sideward transparent window pane "W" that permits the transmission of external sun rays "S" into the vehicle occupiable interior "J". The window pane framework "F" is typically internally equipped with mechanism (e.g. at handle "H") for effecting a variable-elevation for the longitudinally extending top-edge "T" of window pane "W".
Drawing FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conventional shade member 90 comprising a roller means 95 having co-axial terminal pins 96 and 97 and possibly internal springs (not shown) and together with non-transparent (and preferably substantially opaque) flexible sheeting 98 convolutely wound around roller means 95. 99 indicates that the free-edge of sheeting 98 might be provided with a manual pull (99).
Numerous prior art teaches the general concept of interposing a sunrays-barrier alongside a vehicular transparent window pane, thereby shielding the internal occupants from bothersome sun rays. Among the numerous prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 603,512; 1,623,934; etc. However, most relevant prior art necessitates the usage of shade members having an expense and complexity far exceeding that for the conventional convolute type shade member. Also, sunrays-barriers of the prior art need to be specifically custom fabricated for specific vehicular models and/or require complicated and expensive modification to the surrounding window framework of the specifically encountered vehicular model.